What's This Thing?
by Maron1
Summary: Kagome and "gang" go to Kagome's world for a break from finding the Shikon Shards. I know...not a good summary...but please Read and Review! CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Inuyasha. Let's take a big break." Kagome sits down under the shade of an oak tree.  
"Aren't we right now?" Inuyasha questions as he, too, sits down.  
"I mean, leave the Shikon Shards alone for a while." Kagome holds a finger to her cheek.  
"Are you kidding? We can't do that! There'll be even more trouble when we come back."   
"No there won't."  
"And how do you know?"  
"I just do. And I know exactly what we can do on our break." Kagome stands up.   
"Great." Inuyasha says under his breath, sarcastically.  
"I can show you around the U.S."  
"I've already been there once or twice, I don't need to go there again." He states cofidently.   
"Yeah, but there's a lot more than what you've seen already." Kagome debates.   
Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are shaking their heads, watching the two quarrel about the simplest thing.   
"Yeah Inuyasha. It IS one day until the full moon." Miroku adds in.  
"Feh. Fine, as long as you guys stop bugging me about it."  
"Yay!" Shippo cries out, jumping up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Kagome, Shippo, and Sango yell as Inuyasha trudges a few feet back, a bunch of suitcases in hand. Miroku is up front, waiting for everyone else to catch up.  
"Feh. Do you really think I care? I didn't een want to come along." Inuyasha yells back.  
"Stop whining and come on." Kagome walks to Inuyasha and grabs two of the bags.  
"Hey! These things are a bit heavy."   
They arrive at the airport an hour and a half later, just in time for their flight.  
  
(Computer Screen)  
FlightDepart TimeArrival Time  
125:00 P.M.6:00 P.M.  
293:00 P.M.10:05 P.M.  
137:55 P.M.9:23 P.M.  
3310:12 P.M.2:00 A.M.  
(A.N.: I just made these things up! So, they're not accurate.)   
  
"Number 12...there it is!" Sango looks over their flight tickets.  
"5:00 to 6:00?" Inuyasha questions, looking at the screen with a weird face.  
"Yup. We're going to Maine."   
"Maine? Where's that?" Shippo asks, tugging Kagome's shirt.  
"Maine's a state that's known for seafood." Kagome states.  
"Oh..." Shippo jumps around. "What's seafood?"  
"Fish, lobster, crab, and other things like that."  
Sango nods as Kagome lists the foods.  
"Thanks Kagome. This is gonna be fun!" Shippo continues to jump around.  
Everyone starts walking to the ticket line. After that, they start walking until they reach a plane. Buckling their seatbelts, they start talking about unrevelant things.  
"How long is this gonna take?" Miroku asks Sango, who is eating a bag of chips.  
"About an hour."  
"Oh. Well, wake me up when we're there, ok?"  
"Ok. Good night." Sango, then, picks up a soda that she brought along and drinks it.  
After a few minutes, everyone is asleep.  
55 minutes later...  
"You may take off your seatbelts now. We have arrived at Maine..."  
  
Author's Note:  
How's the beginning? I'm not that great with Inuyasha stories, so gomen if it's weird. Please R+R so I know what to work on. It'll start getting funny soon, so don't worry!  
Ja ne! 


	2. This Thing on Top of My Fish! Is It Pois...

This Thing on Top of My Fish! Is It Poison?   
  
"Already?" Shippo yawns.  
"What do you know? That wasn't too bad!" Miroku states as he takes off his seatbelt.  
"Geez..." Inuyasha says sarcastically, reaching for the bags in the upper compartment.  
"All right everyone! Let's go!" Kagome shouts as they leave the plane.  
"First stop! Muscle Ridge Channel for paddling!" She continues as they leave the airport and flag down a bus.  
"Paddling?" Miroku asks.  
"Getting in a boat and riding down a river by using paddles. You'll see." Kagome states, stars in her eyes.  
"Feh. That doesn't sound too exciting." Inuyasha comments.  
"Then you don't have to come. You can just stay here and wait a few days until the rest of us come back." Kagome debates.  
"Alright. I'm coming."   
After a half hour...  
"We're here!" Sango says, seeing a huge river.  
There are lily pads floating around and trees covering up most of the sun's rays. The sun is shining out in the distance. It's very beautiful.  
"Wow! It's so pretty!" Shippo cries out as he rushes out of the bus.  
"Yeah, it is." Miroku adds.  
"This is the great spot?" Inuyasha questions as he steps off the bus.  
"Yeah." Kagome inputs, seeing that he isn't enchanted by the scenery.  
"Well then. let's get this over with."  
"We're not going today! It's not even open!" She walks across the street to a hotel, everyone else following her.  
"Darn." Shippo stands in front of the door.  
As it slowly opens automatically, he is fascinated.  
"Wow! What kind of thing is this?" He asks, touching the door as it starts to close.  
"WAH! It's trying to squish me!" He runs inside.  
Everyone laughs.  
"Don't worry Shippo. It's only an automatic door." Kagome says as she continues laughing.  
"Oh." He then sticks his tongue out to the door. "You can't hurt me!"  
After signing in the hotel, they approach their rooms with card keys.  
"Ok. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, you take that room." Kagome says as she points to room 46.  
"Sango and I will take this room." She slides the key through a slot and the door opens.  
"So how do we open the door?" Miroku asks.  
"Slide the card through the slit above the doorknob." Sango says after observing what Kagome had just done.  
"Thanks." Miroku replies as he cautiously opens the door.  
"Well, see you guys later, at dinner." Kagome says as she takes off her jacket.  
"One question." Miroku asks.  
"Where's this dinner thing?" He continues.  
"Oh, that. It's downstairs in the kitchen. It won't be that hard to find." Kagome smiles before she closes the door.  
"Ok. Thanks. See you later." He leaves and closes the door behind him.  
An hour later...  
"I told you that you'd find this place!" Kagome cries out as Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku walks in.  
"Yeah..." Shippo says, panting.  
"Of course. We only went around in circles for 20 minutes looking for this place!" Inuyasha yells sarcastically.  
"It's the first door you see when you walk down the stairs. How could you miss it?" Kagome says, with a sweatdrop.  
"Well, sorry." Inuyasha says back with a face.  
"Besides that, how's your room?" Kagome asks, ignoring Inuyasha.  
"It's pretty small. But other than that, it's very good." Miroku inputs.  
"I like it! It's cool!" Shippo adds in.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Sango rushes over to a buffet table.  
"Chicken soup? I'll try that." Scooping some out, she grabs some crackers with it.  
"What's this fish thing? Well, I'll eat it." Shippo states.  
"I'm not that hungry, so I'll be upstairs if you need me." Inuyasha states flatly, walking out of the room.  
'Inuyasha...what's wrong with you?' Kagome thinks as she stares at him walk out.  
"In-" Miroku manages to stutter out.  
"What?" Inuyasha asks turning around.  
"Never mind." Miroku says seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.  
Inuyasha shakes his head before walking out.  
"Ummm....Kagome?" Shippo asks, carrying his plate with him, a fork in his right hand.  
"Huh?"   
"Is this thing on my fish poison? It looks weird." Shippo stares at his fish.  
On it, is some green and red stuff. There's a pinch of white on it, too.  
"Oh, that's-" Kagome gets cut off.  
"I knew it! I knew it was poison!" He cries out, dropping the plate and fork.  
"Shippo! That's not-" Kagome starts getting embarrassed.  
People start staring at Shippo as he runs around in circles. Standing up, they walk to Kagome and asks her what was wrong with the kid.  
"Don't worry! He's fine." She says, sweatdropping.  
They leave to continue eating. It isn't very peaceful, though, because Shippo is still running around.  
"SHIPPO! IT'S NOT POISON!" She yells, making Shippo freeze.  
"I-it's not? Then, what is it?" He cautiously approaches the fallen fish that is laying on the carpeted ground.  
"It's something called seasoning. It's not going to kill you." Kagome says, picking up the fish with a napkin. Walking to the garbage she explains to Shippo what seasoning is.  
"It's just something that makes your food taste better."   
"Oh. So, I guess it's ok for me to eat it, huh..." Shippo asks, hands behind him.  
"Yes. Now, please don't cause any more trouble!" Kagome reaches for some corn.  
"Ok. I won't, I promise." He then picks up a chocolate chip cookie.  
"AAHH!! I think this thing is going bad!!!" He starts running around in circles as the cookie falls to ground.  
"Not again." Sango inputs.  
  
Author's Note:  
How is this thing going? Please R+R!  
Ja ne! 


	3. Are You Going To Come Or Not, Inuyasha?

Are You Going To Come Or Not, Inuyasha?  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome punched the air with a fist.  
"Where?" Sango questions, seeing Kagome walking away.  
"I told you when we got here. We're going to Muscle Ridge Channel for paddling!" Kagome signals for everyone to follow her.  
"Oh...that thing..." Shippo adds in, bringing a finger to his mouth.  
"INUYASHA!!! Where are you? Hurry up!" Kagome yells loudly, causing everyone to plug their ears.  
'Feh...I'm not going...' Inuyasha lays down on the rooftop, expecting Kagome to call for him again.   
Suddenly, a giant balloon with a tail appears.  
'W-what is this?' Then, Inuyasha notices the tail.   
'I should have known...Shippo....' He turns away.  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? We have to go!" Kagome rushes over to Inuyasha and grabs his arm.   
As she starts dragging him to Shippo, he complains that he doesn't want to go.  
"Kagome! Will you stop that? It does start to hurt after a while." Inuyasha grabs his arm back.  
"Well, I wouldn't have to do it if you came down like I asked you to!" Screaming that last sentence, she hops onto Shippo.  
"You call that asking? Yelling...grabbing my arm..." Inuyasha counts on his fingers.  
Kagome starts fuming.  
"Oh yeah...that sure seemed like asking to me." He states sarcastically.  
"Will you stop that?!" Her fists roll up into a ball.   
She, then, relaxes. "Inuyasha..." Kagome asks politely. "Will you please come with us to paddling? We're all waiting for you patiently."  
"Nope." Inuyasha starts to walk away, down the stairs.  
Kagome's eyes grow large.  
"WHAT?! Fine, then. Stay here all by yourself. We're leaving." She commands Shippo to descend to the ground.  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha turns his head once more before closing the stair door behind him.  
"Kagome. Are you sure it's alright to leave Inuyasha here?" Sango asks.  
"Yeah. He might go crazy and frighten off all the other guests staying here." Miroku laughs.  
Shippo can't help it but to laugh, too.   
"You're right Miroku." He manages to say while laughing.  
"Leave him." Kagome states flatly.  
"We'll manage without him." She continues.  
"Is there something wrong with Kagome, Sango?" Shippo whispers to Sango.  
"I don't think so...this always happens when they fight." Sango whispers back.  
"Oh, yeah...hehe...never mind." Shippo replies.  
"Well, let's forget about that idiot. Let's go!" Kagome shouts, jumping up.  
  
Author's Note:   
This was a bit short, ne? Besides that, how was it? Please R+R!  
Ja ne! 


	4. The Ripple in the Water

The Ripple in the Water  
  
"I need to see your ticket, first, miss." The owner said.  
"Ah, right. Here it is." Kagome pulled out 5 tickets.   
"Um...Kagome, you took out an extra one." Sango whispered.   
"What?" Kagome looks out the tickets, only to find one made out for Inuyasha.  
"Hehehe..." She stuffs in into her backpack.  
"One...two...three...four...and five." The owner counted the tickets.  
"Alright! You're all ready to go. You can ride in this boat." The owner guided them to a boat the color of an orange.  
"Arigatou." Kagome and Sango reply at the same time.  
"Now, y'as all best get in one at a time." The owner holds the paddleboat steady with a pole.  
"Shippo. You should go first." Kagome calls out.   
"Sango. You next." Sango walks slowly into the boat after Shippo.  
"Miroku. Now you go." Miroku steps in, Kagome trailing behind.  
"Y'as all have fun now. It should be a relatively smooth ride. I suppose y'as all know what to do, right?" The owner starts to turn around.  
"Yes." Kagome replies immediately.  
"We do?" Miroku whispers to Kagome.  
"At least I know how to." Kagome whispers back.  
"Great." Miroku looks at the water.  
"How deep is this water?" Shippo asks aloud.  
"About 8 feet, I would say. Don't worry. There's a slight chance that you'll fall off the boat." The owner laughs lightly.  
"Well, let's go!" Kagome pushes the boat off with the owner's help.  
"ARIGATOU!!!" Sango and Kagome yell as the owner becomes smaller.  
"WE'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT 3 HOURS!" Kagome yells.  
The owner smiles back at them.  
"Everyone! Grab a paddle that's at the side of the boat!" Kagome tells everyone.  
After 7 minutes of rustling around to get a paddle, they're finally ready.  
"Now what?" Shippo curiously asks.  
"Paddle!" Kagome dips her paddle into the clear, blue water, creating a ripple.  
"WOW! That's so pretty!" Shippo replies, seeing the ripple in the water.  
Kagome nods and Sango smiles.  
As Kagome stares at the ripple, she sees Inuyasha. Shaking her head, she tries to get his image out of her mind. Without giving the image a second thought, she continued paddling.  
'Why am I thinking of him now?' Kagome wondered.  
'He's an idiot.' She didn't notice Shippo, Sango, and Miroku staring at her, with a crazed look on their faces.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango scooted over to Kagome.  
Kagome suddenly snapped out of her daydream.  
"Huh? Oh! Oh...it's...um...nothing." Kagome stated quickly with no emotion.  
Sango squinted her eyes as the sun shone brightly.  
"You seemed to be thinking of something or somebody." Sango winked at Miroku and Shippo, knowing that Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha.  
"It's nothing. Let's continue paddling. I read in the brochure that there's a beautiful waterfall up ahead." Kagome quickly turned around to ignore all the stares she got.  
Sango and Miroku stared at each other, both knowing that Kagome missed Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note:  
WOW! Another chapter! I couldn't think of anything to write about so it took me a while to get another chapter up. Sorry! This chapter was kinda short, ne? I'll try and make the next one longer.  
Besides that, please review!   
Ja ne! 


	5. The Reflection in the Mirror

The Reflection in the Mirror  
  
Inuyasha stared at his reflection in his room as he sat on the bed.   
The bed wasn't the fanciest ever, but fancy enough to suit his needs. Its colorful flowers on the blanket reminded of him of Kagome. She was as beautiful as a flower and soft as its petals.   
He shook his head to wipe away her image.   
'What is wrong with me?' He continued staring at himself in the mirror.  
'All I can think of is Kagome...' He lay his head into his two hands.   
After a few seconds he gave up trying to stop himself from thinking of Kagome.  
He dropped his body onto the bed.   
'Hm...this bed is quite comfy...'   
Soon after, his droopy eyes closed and he fell into a world of his own.  
**********************  
'Where am I?' Inuyasha landed softly on a bed of grass.  
"So comfortable..." Suddenly, a butterfly landed on his nose.  
Violently, he shook his head and swapped at it to shoo it away.  
All of a sudden, he saw Kagome getting killed by a pack of demons.  
'Kagome!' He started running to reach her.  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach her. It was as if she kept moving farther away as he came closer.  
"Kagome! Hold on!" He stretched his hand out to grab her hand, but missed.  
Kagome disappeared and he fell into another world.  
Fire surrounded him.   
'Kagome?' He looked below him.   
Nothing. He wasn't standing on anything. He was flying.  
Kagome's body drifted by, blood trailing behind.  
"!" A surprised expression showed on his face as the same pack of demons followed behing her.   
"How could you?!" His claws appeared as his fury grew inside of him.  
He suddenly found himself killing every single thing in site.  
**********************  
Beads of sweat trickled down his head as he woke up.  
Panting heavily, he looked around him.  
'Kagome! Where is she?'   
His breathing slowed down as he realized she and everyone else were still out, boating.  
He wiped away his sweat as he looked back at himself through the mirror.  
'It was all a dream? That means Kagome is okay?'   
He shook his head violently to shake away all his fears.  
'That stupid girl...'  
  
Author's Note:  
What's up????????????  
So, whatcha think of that? I know I promised to make this chapter longer, but apparently I didn't. Gomen! Tell me what you thought of it, please? Oh, can give me some ideas, too?  
I am sooooo runnin' out of ideas! Well, that's it for now!  
Ja ne! 


End file.
